<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackout by skycloud86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933815">Blackout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86'>skycloud86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>24 (TV), FlashForward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>October 6th, 2009 - Six months before Day One, and the 24 characters are no different from the rest of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jack Bauer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>A/N – For the purposes of this fanfiction, 24's Day One takes place in March 2010, with the FlashForward "blackout day" and "prophecy day" as canon. The chapters are for certain characters from D1 of 24.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>10.59am, October 6th, 2009</strong>
</p><p>Jack Bauer was busy, and the CTU agents knew it. Bauer, the Special Agent in Charge of CTULA, was hard at work trying to finish a mound of internal affairs reports. It wasn't just the work on his mind, either – his relationship with his wife, Teri, was definitely at an all-time low, and over the past few days, he had begun to contemplate allowing himself to have that affair with Nina that he – and she - so desperately wanted. Looking down through the window of his office, he saw her talking to Tony Almeida, and was about to pick up his phone and ask her to come up to his office when everything suddenly went black.</p><p>
  <em>He was stood at a gravestone, in the middle of the night. The soft glow of a nearby street light illuminated the stone, but Jack was struggling to see who was buried below. He felt a great sadness, as if he didn't feel anything anymore, and he noticed the bunch of flowers in his hand, and the tiny teardrops that fell silently from his cheeks onto the lillies. Rubbing his eyes gently, he kneeled down and for a moment, he could see the name with dreadful clarity, but it remained for too short a time for him to read the name. Looking around, he saw his daughter standing close by, her eyes fixed on the gravestone. He walked over to her and embraced her, and there he realised who they had lost. Guiding Kim closer to the grave, he read Teri's name, and he began to cry. She was so young, so healthy, and Jack could not think of any possible reason why she would be dead. He wanted to ask Kim why she had died, what had killed her, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the solemn scene disappeared.</em>
</p><p>Lifting his head quickly, he looked down at the main bullpen and saw all of the agents either getting back up off of the floor or sitting with their heads in their hands. Not knowing what the hell had just happened, he made his way down the stairs and approached Nina, who was rubbing her forehead gently.</p><p>"Nina? What just happened?" Jack enquired, although he was certain that she would have no more idea than he did. Nina looked at him with wide eyes, shocked, and Jack wondered if she too had seen a vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nina Myers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10.59am, October 6th, 2009</strong>
</p><p>Nina Myers was deep in conversation with Tony, another mundane discussion for the agents. Nina was stressed, and she was trying hard not to let it show too much, otherwise they would make her take a holiday, and what use would she be then? She was anxiously waiting for the news that would change her life, the news that she was to be activated. The conversation with Tony, about some boring meeting with Division, was coming to a welcome close, when her eyelids grew heavy, and the world began to vanish.</p><p>
  <em>Nina was confused as to where she was. It was a grey and tiny room, with a bunk bed, a sink, a toilet, a table and a chair. Looking around, she noticed the bars on the windows, the locked door that told her that she was in a jail cell. Images of pure violence began to rush through her head, and it didn't take much to figure out that she had been caught, and that she was in jail for treason, or maybe even worse. Noticing a calendar on the wall, she saw the date, April 29th, 2010. The mission they had discussed with her had been pencilled in for early March. Looking out of the window, she could faintly make out the skyline of Los Angeles. Seeing a younger woman asleep on the bottom bunk, she tried to wake her up, but the woman simply ignored her. Suddenly, everything went black once more.</em>
</p><p>As Nina woke, she realised that she was on the floor, next to Tony. Helping each other up, they looked around the bullpen, wondering what had happened to them. It was soon clear that they weren't the only ones.</p><p>"Nina? What is so important about the 29th of April next year?" Tony asked, and Nina looked at him in shock. Had he also had a vision of the future? Did he know what she had done? Rubbing her forehead gently, she tried to think of an explanation, until Jack approached them. Nina saw this as a good opportunity to move the focus from her to Jack. Explanations could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tony Almeida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10.59am, October 6th, 2009</strong>
</p><p>Tony Almeida was not interested in continuing the conversation much longer, and he could tell that Nina agreed with him. The discussion was needed, however, as they had to know all about the dry meeting that had been scheduled for later that day. He looked at Nina's face and found it hard not to attracted to her, even though he knew that she was probably not at all interested in him. In fact, he knew for sure that she was utterly obsessed with Jack, even though he was married. Feeling his eyelids go heavier, Tony thought that he was tired and told himself to get an early night. He was out before he even hit the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Tony was at CTU, working hard at his computer. The clock in the corner of his screen told him that it was 10pm, and the calendar on his desk reminded him that it was still April 29th for a couple more hours. Although he was a hard worker, he felt sadness and anger, and it was if he had been doing this for some time, staying late at CTU. Glancing around the office, he saw neither Jack, Nina, or Jamey. He saw this as strange, seeing as there was usually at least one of either Nina or Jack around even at this time, and Jamey was often found working late in order to help support her little boy. Noticing a pile of files on his desk, he saw a note from George Mason, which told him that these files were of applicants for a job. Leafing through the files, he took one at random and opened it. He read her name – Michelle Dessler. She seemed to be a great candidate for the job, and he decided to phone Nina and ask her opinion, but something inside him told him that that was impossible, that he wasn't going to reach Nina by phone. Looking at his screen once more, he saw an email detailing someone's court case, before he was sent back to consciousness.</em>
</p><p>Tony was quick to realise that he was lying on the floor, and he wondered if he had fallen. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he tried to think of what could have happened, before he saw Nina next to him. Helping each other up, a question popped into Tony's head, and he asked her once they had stood back up.</p><p>"Nina? What is so important about the 29th of April next year?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>